Sapphire Studs
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Jealousy runs rampant within demons when the other gives gifts to their mates as a sign of affection and wanting to the female and a huge threat to the demon. **Earrings Challenge**


_**Sapphire Studs**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Jealousy runs rampant within demons when the other gives gifts to their mates as a sign of affection and wanting to the female and a huge threat to the demon. **Earrings Challenge**_

_A/N: For Dokuga's earrings challenge. One-shot can also be found there. I don't own Inuyasha. Please Read and review! thanks. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Sapphire Earrings_**

_**- Synopsis – **_

Battle with Naraku had finally ended. Although there were many humans and demons on their side there were many injuries. Kikyo had finally found peace (she died again, for real this time), and Miroku's hand was fixed. Poor Sango's brother Kohaku could not be with her-to which Sango had probably been prepared for.

Shippo had been adopted legally now by Kagome who was always considered his mother. And Kagome's mate had agreed with her whole-heartedly if that was what she wished. Rin was enthralled about something, picking flowers and running around the palace happily.

Inuyasha was now living with them-and was still fuming inwardly in his chambers because he lost his father fang to none other than Sesshomaru. He now had to use a regular sword, still special with demonic powers since it was powerful and made by Totosai.

But why and how had this happened? Inuyasha had no one to protect anymore? Sesshomaru could now use the fang now?

It had been an accident really, a big accident. Kagome had become Sesshomaru's mate. He had been injured and lost blood and she healed him and his arm with her Miko powers and gave him some of her own blood.

Without both knowing it, both too tired to hear shouts of _**"OH HELL NO! NO KAGOME STOP! SIT ME OR SOMETHING!"**_ Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the forest running towards Kagome but the sounds of battle had been too loud for her to hear him. Losing one of 'his woman' in one day had been hard enough!

But the deed had been done and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha zooming towards her and grab her arm harshly-to which Sesshomaru did not appreciate and he growled at his half-brother. He pulled her arm away from Inuyasha who growled that 'how dare you touch my woman' in his own tongue.

Kagome didn't know what they were saying as they talked in inu tongue and sighed as she still sat on Sesshomaru's lap (it was his chest that was injured so she had to sit on his lap) and surprised that he was allowing her to. Maybe he'd forgotten? It sure was comfortable.

What was shocking was that Inuyasha hung his head and backed away after that long conversation with Sesshomaru. He said "Congrats Kagome. You are now Sesshomaru's intended mate…well maybe real now. All you need is a mark."

"**WHAT?!"** Kagome said jumping out of Sesshomaru's lap and stalking over to him. She grabbed him by the haori and said she was going to purify him for that lie but he shook his head, explained and Kagome pulled her hand away like he was on fire, stepping back to stare at him. He jumped into a tree as Sango and Miroku made their way over. Sango a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She would be the one to explain.

Kagome didn't feel Sango's hand. She didn't turn to look at her 'mate.' (Who was being oddly silent at the moment) Had Sesshomaru accepted? Agreed? He could just 'do away' with her right now. Strike her down. She didn't want to be a lady of the west! Right? She and maybe he didn't know what they were doing so this could all be annulled.

Would he assume responsibility? Would he…. "Kagome I think it's time for a walk" Sango said as she pulled her away for a walk and maybe a hot bath would help.

Perhaps Sesshomaru didn't think having a Powerful Miko, with the caliber of Midoriko would be a bad match. A tiny smile appeared on Kagome's face as she walked alongside Sango.

_**-End Synopsis- **_

Kagome was standing in her chambers in front of the full length mirror looking at herself in a royal kimono. In silks, velvets, jewels in it…so many layers and colors that Kagome prayed she didn't embarrass herself and fall. Many royals were coming today, to discuss important matters.

She was wearing Sapphire earrings and was looking at them in the mirror then Sesshomaru walked in to see if she was ready. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her growing waist (she was pregnant) and kissed her neck saying she looked lovely and couldn't wait to get her alone. He nibbled on her ear, hearing her giggle that he was being a hentai. He growled affectionately that he was offended by this. Then he noticed something and asked, "Where did you get those Sapphire earrings my love? From your home in the future?"

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused.

"Hnnn….Take them off." He said. Kagome handed them over more confused. He looked at them and then he burned them in his hands, his inner demon arising at the audacity of his little brother.

"I'm…" Kagome started.

"Do not apologize my dear. It is not your fault." He said kissing her lips, sat her on the bed and walked out of the room saying he'd be back. Kagome nodded and bit her lip.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and walked into Inuyasha's room and shut the door behind him. "Oi! Don't you knock… huh?" Inuyasha started but seeing Sesshomaru's face, eyes tinged red he stopped and looked for a way of escape. What had he done? He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and was about to run when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar.

"Do **NOT** give my mate gifts hanyou. This Sesshomaru does not appreciate it." He said in an irritated mood and threw him against the wall. A crack resounded.

"Are you still trying to gain her affections? She's mine and always will be. Don't make me throw you out. " he said then walked away back towards his room to collect his mate. It was time to attend the dinner.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! thanks!_


End file.
